


It's Better Without the Silence

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: A lot of Lilly's evenings were spent in silence before. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 9, "Nine Sullen Silences".
Relationships: Kat Miller/Lilly Rush
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	It's Better Without the Silence

It was always so quiet at Lilly's place before. There had been nights, of course, when Lilly didn't come home alone. Occasional nights. Then it wasn't completely quiet but there wasn't exactly a liveliness either.

Outside of those rare occasions, Lilly spent her evenings in silence. Too much quiet wasn't good for you, it made you ponder over mistakes you had made and get stuck in bad memories that you'd rather erase.

Lilly certainly had too much quiet before.

Now there was noise. Laughter as games were played, silly voices as bedtime stories were read before the door creaked shut as Lilly tiptoed back out, followed by softly spoken conversation late into the night. When there was silence, on those rare occasions, it felt different somehow. The more noise there was, the more warmth crept into Lilly's home.

The first time she found a stuffed bear on her bed, a relic from being woken early on a Saturday to make pancakes, Lilly had held the bear and looked at it for much longer than she needed to. As though it held some kind of answer for how she could make sure she didn't lose all of this.

Now there was always a stuffed animal somewhere it shouldn't be. And Lilly didn't mind.

There were clothes not hers hanging in her wardrobe and tea that she didn't drink in her cupboard, there were books on her bedside table that she would never have thought to read, and groceries in her fridge that she never would have picked up before but she did now because she knew what their favourite things were.

There was life and love where once silence had settled in.

It was quiet at Lilly's place before. Before Kat and Veronica. And now Lilly never wanted to go back to before.


End file.
